ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrate a Dream Come True (Magic Kingdom) New Version
This is the new version of Celebrate a Dream Come True at the Magic Kingdom park at Walt Disney World in Florida. Floats The floats will be the same and a old one the Villains float will make it's come back and there will be more and more disney characters in it. *Mickey's Float with the Celebrate a Dream Come True Logo including Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Sora, Daisy, Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar. *Pinocchio Float with Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Return of the Blue Fairy, and the Seven Dwarfs. *Aladdin Float with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Marahute Animatronic (seen for the first time).Bernard and Bianca, Carl and Russell, Flik, Atta, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, (all four returning to the parade), Rabbit, and Darby (for the first time). At the bottom with Dug on the road. *Return of the Villains Float Featuring the return of Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Wicked Queen, Cruella, Hades, Hook, Chernabog, Ratcliffe, and Queen of Hearts. Now more villains will be Scar will be on the back of the float, Dr. Facilier, Pain and Panic, Gaston, the Big Bad Wolf, Don Karnage, Bowler Hat Guy,Yzma, Lady Tremaine and the Stepsisters, The Three Hyneas, Frollo, Shan Yu, Evil John Horton, Kevon, Cameron, Dajonee, Evil Eli Akerib, Evil John Horton Clones, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Stormtroopers (First Time in Parade). *Lion King Float (First Time in Parade): Simba, Nala, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Zazu and the animals. *Peter Pan's Float and the March of the characters: Peter Pan, Wendy, Alice, Mad Hatter, Mary Poppins and Bert. Lilo, Stitch, Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox, Br'er Rabbit, the Three Little Pigs, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Mushu, Lewis, Wilbur, Remy, Emile, Meeko, Terk, Baloo (TaleSpin), King Louie (TaleSpin), Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Roger Rabbit (Roger will return to WDW), Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey, Louie, the Gummi Bears, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Gadget, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Clopin, Phil (Hercules), Kenai, Koda, Chicken Little, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Phineas and Ferb, Perry, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, Jack Sparrow, Tarzan, Jane, Kim and Ron, Milo, Kida, Moliere, Vinny, Jim Hawkins, B.E.N., and Merida dance on the road. *Princess Float (The Float will Get Bigger with More stairs): Snow White and The Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Aurora and Prince Phillip, Ariel and Eric, Belle and Beast, Pocahontas and John Smith, Mulan and Shang, Tiana and Naveen, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Anna and Elsa, and Olaf. Notes *NOTE 1: The parade will welcome back the villains float with more villains and the pinocchio float will welcome back the blue fairy as she makes her returning debut at disney world. *NOTE 2: The reason that this parade is being remade because it needs more style, music videos and more characters. *Note 3: During the chilly season when it's cold in January, February, A little cold in March, Little cold in November and a Lot chilly in December Face Characters like Blue Fairy, Snow White, The Prince, Aladdin, Jasmine, Maleficent,Wicked Queen,Cruella, Facilier, Lady Tremaine and Her Stepsisters, Evil John Horton and his Minions, Peter Pan, Wendy, Mad Hatter, Alice, Mary Poppins, Bert, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Kim, Ron, Milo, Kida, Jim Hawkins, Tarzan and Jane, Cindy and Prince Charming, Aurora and Phillip, Ariel, Pocahontas, Mulan and Shang, Naveen, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider would wear coats, scarves, and gloves. For the Ladies: Blue Fairy would wear light blue gloves Snow White blue gloves, Jasmine wearing light blue gloves, Maleficent, Wicked Queen, Cruella, Lady Tremaine and Her Daughters would wear black gloves and for the stepsisters Purple and Green Gloves, For Wendy, Alice, Mary Poppins on the Peter pan float Wendy would wear her blue pijamas coat, Purple scarf from the mickey's very merry christmas parade 2003-2007 and blue light gloves Alice she would wear her winter coat with her scarf from the christmas parade 2002-current her blue gloves and her cape Mary Poppins she will wear nanny red coat, wear white gloves, wearing a bigger blue scarf to keep her warm Ariel wearing her same outfit wearing flesh colored gloves and other ladies scarves and gloves. The princes and the guys wearing black gloves in the parade. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Parades